Electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablets, may be used for a number of purposes for which they were not traditionally used. For example, electronic devices are increasingly being used as a mobile wallet. That is, such electronic devices may be capable of storing virtual payment credentials, and initiating and performing mobile payments. By providing such capabilities, a user may use the electronic device to purchase goods and services instead of paying by cash, cheque or a plastic credit card. In such cases, the electronic device may store financial instrument information (such as credit card information) on an associated SIM card, and this financial instrument information is provided to a merchant's point of sale (POS) terminal during a mobile payment transaction.
A number of institutions, such as financial institutions, mobile network operators (MNO), trusted service manager (TSM) systems, and mobile wallet server systems may internally track information about an electronic device including a mobile communication device. That is, each of these institutions may maintain their own database of information associated with a mobile communication device.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.